Drinking straws formed of multicolored materials have been previously proposed. In one form of such drinking straws, plastic materials of different colored properties are coextruded so as to produce stripes extending parallel to the length of the straw. In another form of drinking straw the striped straws are produced by a process in which the extruded unit is twisted in one direction so as to produce spirals along the length of the straw, i.e., in the form of a barber pole. These straws are relatively difficult to manufacture because continual twisting of the straw in one direction makes it difficult to cut the straws to length after they exit a pulling and twisting device, and difficult to feed the straws into a subsequent automated machine, such as a packaging machine, because of the continual twisting.